The Education and Information Transfer Core (Core E) of the ADC at UT Southwestern Medical Center is dedicated to the continued support and promotion of the ADC Core actvities. The Education Core intends to improve its abilities by developing additional resources and information for the patients, care providers and communities that the ADC now serves. The Core proposes three (3) Specific Aims to achieve the goal of providing support, promotion and resource development for the ADC Center. These Specific Aims are (1) to help recruit and retain subjects (particularly minority populations) for research protocols and clinical trials of the ADC Clinical Core;(2) to lead the ADC in outreach activities and events that publicize the ADC Center and will provide useful information for clinic participants, caregivers and families;(3) to offer training programs or symposiums for physicians, healthcare professionals and ADC staff, in collaboration with other ADCs and local/state organizations. ADC participants and caregivers will be supported in part by the establishment of a caregiver library, and through a series of quarterly caregiver workshops that will include topics of communication techniques, behavior management, practical diet and exercise routines, and safety in the home. The Education Core will continue to offer public education programs in the community and, during the next 5 years, we will focus outreach efforts on conveying the importance of early disease detection and treatment, particularly in the African American and Choctaw Indian communities. To assist in patient recruitment, we will enlist family care physicians from the Dallas inner-city to who will first attend a mini-fellowship training program on dementia at UT Southwestern. This yearly program will result in the development of a care partnership of trained physicians with our Clinical Core staff to provide quality dementia care in this our "Memory Clinic Without Walls." To assist in identifying Native American patients with memory concerns, specialized training for Indian Health Service (IHS) physicians and healthcare professionals will also be conducted at the Choctaw Nation Health Care Center in Talihina, Oklahoma. The Education Core pledges to reach an increasingly larger, and more diverse, audience and we look forward to strengthening our existing alliances with community, state, and national organizations.